Nineteen Years Later
by Rose1512
Summary: It has been Nineteen years since the Battle of Hogwarts and nineteen years since the day Ron and Hermione realized their love for each other. Set on September 1st 2017, Ron and Hermione bitter-sweetly farewell their daughter Rose as she embarks on her own journey to Hogwarts.


**Nineteen Years Later**

"I can't believe the day is actually here " she whispered as she turned onto her side to face me. Her brown curls were tied up in a loose bun on the top of her head, but as usual a few locks had fallen over her chocolate brown eyes. Instinctively, I brushed them away, my hand falling slightly to caress her soft cheek.  
"I know baby but she will be fine. She is going to be the top of her class just like her mom." My voice was husky as I spoke but she smiled and nodded her head.

By Merlin I still don't know how I got so lucky; I have the most beautiful woman by my side and two perfect children who I would do anything for. I pulled her close to me, her thin arm draped itself around my waist and her head rested on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes smiling, cherishing this quiet moment while it lasted.

~

"MOM! DAD! Are you STILL asleep?!" My daughter's voice boomed. Our bedroom door whipped open and Rosie stormed in, her bright red curls were tied up in a loose bun yet a few locks had fallen down into her eyes. It still astounded me how much she looked like her mother, expect with the addition of my red hair and a scatter of freckles nestled underneath her eyes.

I rubbed my eyes wearily and looked over at the clock on our bedside table. It read 9:56am and a groan escaped my lips as I remembered that we needed to be at the Platform before 11am. I looked between my daughter and my wife, Rosie's hands were on her hips and her eyebrows were raised, she wore an expression very similar to one Hermione often had when I didn't do something she had asked me to do. Hermione on the other hand was frozen still, her wide eyes staring at Rose when the realisation dawned upon her. "Oh no! Oh Rosie! RON! Get up! Oh no!" Hermione was up, her arms flapping in all directions and a now panicked expression was painted all over her face. She pulled on her periwinkle bath robe and was out the door in an instant, Rosie hot on her heels. I followed suit and pulled on my own bath robe and headed down the hallway.

"Hugo honey time to get up!" Hermione's voice chimed in an alarmingly high pitch. She pulled open Hugo's curtains and a growl echoed from underneath the covers. Hermione's panicked expression softened for a moment and she shook her head in amusement "oh you are just like your father."

Standing in the doorway of our son's room I huffed indignantly at her comment. "Hey!" I replied chuckling.

At the sound of my voice her eyes snapped in my direction and the instant we locked eyes I wished I was anywhere else. I knew that look and I knew nothing good ever came after that look. She bolted towards me and turned me around so fast that I almost slipped over. "Ron! Go have a shower and get dressed!" She ordered whilst pushing me back towards our bedroom.

I almost wanted to laugh in that moment as I haven't seen my wife that riled up since I accused her of fraternizing with that Victor Krum in fourth year, yet I thought better of it. After this many years of marriage I have learned how true that phrase 'happy wife, happy life' really is. So I did what I was told and went into the bathroom to have a shower and get dressed.

~  
Not even five minutes later I heard a banging on the bathroom door and Hermione shouting "Ron are you ready yet?!"  
"Love I will be out in a minute!" I called back, turning the hot water off and stepping out of the shower. The second the water stopped running the bathroom door swung open and Hermione rushed in frantically.

"I can't believe this!" She muttered under her breath as she frenziedly searched through the vanity cabinets.

"'Mione everything is going to be fine, we will make it in time ok?" I said trying to be reassuring. I took a step towards her and placed my hands on her shoulders giving them a slow rub.

She huffed and ran her hands through her unruly hair but visibly relaxed upon my touch. I loved that even after all these years she still softened when I was close.

Looking at me through the vanity mirror she pointed at my reflection "it's your fault we're late."

My eyebrows raised in disbelief and I jokingly replied "well I don't remember hearing you complaining before when we were lying in bed!"

She averted her eyes but I could see a small smile playing across her lips. She turned around to face me and buried her head within my chest to which I instinctively wrapped my arms around her small frame, my chin resting on the top of her head. "I just can't believe that Rosie is starting at Hogwarts this year." She took a step back and rested her weight onto the vanity countertop, her eyes were filled with a range of emotions. "I am so excited for her to go of course, but I just don't want her to be gone for so long." She rubbed her eyes and yawned slightly "that's silly isn't?"

I sighed closing the gap between us once more and cupped her face in my hands. "No baby it's not silly. Merlin I don't want her to go either but she will love it there." I smiled "You know she will love it at Hogwarts."

"I know your right but I will just miss her. It's going to be quiet without her around."

"Come here" I said pulling her back against my chest. Hermione was never like this and I hated seeing her sad. "I love you Hermione, you know that?"

She smiled up at me and planted a kiss on my lips. "Yes Ronald I know that" she said as she ducked under my arm to get to the bathroom door. She opened the door and just before she exited we locked eyes once again "I love you too" she said and the door shut quickly behind her.

"RON! Oh how many times do I have to tell you that you need to come to a complete stop at a Stop sign?!" Hermione was clinging onto the Weasley's car door handle as if her life depended on it.

"I slowed down! There wasn't even a car on the road!" I protested smirking. I looked through the rear vision mirror and locked eyes with Hugo "back me up buddy, you saw there were no other cars coming up the other road - mom's just paranoid right?"

Hugo laughed and Rose rolled her eyes, casting her stare back out the window in obvious disapproval. Hermione wacked my arm and said "Ron don't turn my own son against me!"

I laughed and she rolled her eyes. I cast my eyes back to the rear vision mirror to look at my daughter who had been ever so quiet the whole car ride over here. "Rosie?" I questioned but her eyes were still focused on the moving trees outside her window. "Today's the big day! Your first day at Hogwarts. How are you feeling?" Yet again there was no response. I frowned and Hermione and I locked eyes briefly.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but a barely audible whisper escaped from Rosie's lips. "Scared."

My heart skipped a beat. That was not the word I thought she was going to describe how she was feeling about going to Hogwarts. Luckily, we had just pulled into King's Cross Station and I parked the car. I looked at the car radio time and we had made it with time to spare, the clock flashed 10:35am. I turned around in my seat and Hermione followed suit. "What makes you scared about going to Hogwarts, Rose?" I asked.

She adverted her eyes and fiddled with the hem of her pink jumper. "Oh it's just…"

"What sweetie?" Hermione asked softly.

Rosie sighed. "Well…" she paused "it's just…" I had never seen Rosie at a loss for words before, she was much like Hermione in that sense; a brain full of knowledge and eager to share it. She inhaled and then continued "what if I don't live up to being Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley's daughter?"

My heart broke and I could see it in Hermione's eyes that she felt the same. "Oh Rosie…" was all I was able to say. I gathered my thoughts and proceeded looking at my daughter, "all mom and I want is for you to have the best time you can at Hogwarts." She looked up at me then and I continued "we love you so much and I don't want you to worry about living up to any expectations. You are you and you are perfect and if the other kids can't see that then that is their loss, right?"

Hermione smiled at me, obviously I had said something right. "Dad's right sweetie. Hogwarts is a place to call your home. To make life-long friends and to make many memories along the way. We know you will love it just as much as we did, ok?"

Rosie had brightened up. Hugo's deep blue eyes made contact with his sister's chocolate ones as he said "well even if you don't make any friends at least you'll be the top of all your classes."

Rosie cocked her head to the side, seemingly confused. "What do you mean?"

Hugo rolled his eyes as if what he said had been obvious. "Well because you're the smartest person I know, besides mom of course, and so I know you will do great."

Hermione placed a hand over her mouth in shock, it was truly a rarity to witness our children getting along together.

Rosie beamed bright like the sun. "Thanks Hugo" she remarked placing her backpack on her lap.

I looked back at the time on the clock radio and it read 10:50am. "Right everyone time to board the Hogwarts Express!"

The kids ran ahead of us and Hermione and I hung back a few paces. "I never thought she would be worried about being _our_ daughter" Hermione stated quietly.

"No that never crossed my mind either." I replied honestly. I had never thought about our reputations at Hogwarts; our battles, losses and triumphs and how this could potentially impact Rose.

"She will be ok won't she Ron?" She looked up at me, her hand brushing mine as we walked side by side towards Platform 9 ¾.

I placed her hand in mine, reassuringly. "Of course love, she has your brains and strength and my sense of character, right? So of course she will be fine!"

Hermione shook her head but couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face.

-  
Not ten minutes later Rose was on the Hogwarts express, siting with James and Albus in a carriage that looked all too familiar. It had been 19 years since our own adventures at Hogwarts and yet it still only felt like yesterday. Still to this day The Golden Trio was not forgotten; passengers and strangers greeted Hermione and I as we stood by the Platform and we in turn acknowledged each and every person. It was funny I thought looking around the station at how so much had changed in 19 years, yet it all still felt very much the same. I looked over at Hermione and Hugo who were animatedly discussing something and I realised what had changed. Time. It had been 19 years, but that time didn't change the love and friendship that we found within each other all those many years ago, if anything I thought, it had only made us stronger.

I took a step towards my small family and placed one arm around Hugo's shoulders and another around Hermione's waist, pulling them close to me. The Hogwarts Express started to move ever so slowly, a puff of steam evaporating into the air. We raised our hands and waved goodbye to the fleeting silhouette of our Rose and I looked over at Hermione, two fat tears had escaped from her chocolate eyes and had rolled down her cheeks. The train rounded the corner and Rose was now out of sight once and for all. I wiped away the two tears with my fingers and planted a kiss on the top of Hermione's head. "She is going to be happy love. Hogwarts was our home for so many years, and now it is her home."

Hermione smiled up at me in agreement and we turned around, existing back through Platform 9 ¾ to the bustling streets of London.


End file.
